Frozen: The Rift
by sonicking2004
Summary: As Anna and Elsa are still recovering from the events in "Stone Cold", the city of New Olympus makes itself known, charging the atmosphere with tension even as an ally turned enemy of the gargoyles sets her sights on Elsa. Can the sisters bridge the gap between the humans and the New Olympians, or will this foe succeed in turning Elsa to her cause?
1. Chapter 1: Isolation

**Isolation**

As Elsa swung the ice hammers back and forth, watching as the bodies of the Quarrymen fly in every single direction, Elsa felt a strange sort of detachment, as if she was watching this through someone else's eyes, observing as someone else was controlling her golem suit to do its grizzly business. She also had a sense of déjà vu, like she'd seen this before. Then, as her viewpoint changed and she saw and she saw the event from outside her body, Elsa remembered that she had seen, or rather lived through this before, though she had never seen it like this.

Before Elsa could question how it was that she could observe this event from this perspective, Elsa saw herself from the front and felt a thrill of terror. The Elsa on the rampage was a nightmare to behold: the tear tracks on her face were frozen and so blue they almost appeared to be glowing, her lips were pulled back in a snarl, the armor suit was distorting and becoming more monstrous in appearance with every swing. Elsa's terror only deepened when the nightmare Elsa's teeth parted to let loose a terrible, inhuman roar.

When the other Elsa had the remaining Quarrymen huddled against the corner of the building, Elsa felt the urge to tell herself to listen to their pleas of mercy; however, she reminded herself that this was only a memory, that she could not change what had already happened. As she watched, somebody put themselves between the Quarrymen and the other Elsa to talk her down, but it wasn't Goliath: It was Anna! Confused by how things could have changed from what she remembered, Elsa saw the look in the other one's eyes and knew that she wasn't about to stay her hand, then she flew forward with her heart pounding in terror and panic as the terrible snow queen brought the giant ice mace down.

* * *

"Noooo!" Elsa yelled as she sat straight up in bed, sweat making her bedclothes stick to her and her bandages feel itchy. As she looked around the lavish bedroom she found herself in, Elsa felt a moment of disorientation. Not only was the décor, however nice it was, not at all like that of her own room, but she felt that the elevation felt off as well. Then she looked over at the nightstand by her bed and, having spotted the "tablet" device Mr. Xanatos had given her (still displaying the page of the book she had been reading before she'd fallen asleep), Elsa remembered where she was: Castle Wyvern in New York City, thousands of miles and nearly 200 years away from home.

_So it wasn't entirely a dream,_ Elsa thought morosely to herself, _some of that actually happened._ Looking down at her hands, Elsa saw that they were perfectly clean, but her mind's eye had them painted red with blood. With Anna's blood. Elsa knew that last part was only a dream, that it was actually Goliath who tried to talk her down, that she had not taken that swing. Elsa knew her sister was actually alive and well and that it was stupid to cry over something that was nothing more than a nightmare, but as she lowered her face into her hands she could not help breaking into racking sobs.

* * *

"This is WVGN's Nightwatch," the announcer stated, "and here is your host, Travis Marshal."

"Good evening, New York," the handsome, black-haired young man says from his position behind a desk as he gestures towards a screen showing first an image of an island just outside NYC's harbor, then of footage of a balding man with glasses shaking hands with a white-haired gentleman with wings, "It was only this morning when the world itself was shaken by the revelation of a fantastic city, known by its equally fantastic inhabitants as New Olympus. These beings, who resembled creatures known only in myths and legends, had kept themselves hidden from view with a shield that rendered their city invisible both to sight as well as all current technologies, from radar to satellite. Prior to his appointment with the United Nations to peaceably request that New Olympus be considered a sovereign nation, with all the rights and responsibilities afforded, we had an opportunity to ask their leader Boreas why they'd kept themselves isolated from the world for so long, and why they'd revealed themselves now. This was what he had to say:"

The view then switches to a view of the winged gentleman saying into a microphone, "We had built New Olympus as a sanctuary for all those who, through human ignorance, fear and hatred, were being hunted and killed. As for why we chose to reconnect with the world now, we had seen through your broadcasts that the human mindset was starting to become more open and accepting. If a good number of you people are able to accept and embrace a species like the gargoyles, then perhaps the time has come when we may be able to live in the open in peace."

"So while the world holds its collective breath during this history-making event," the anchor Travis Marshal continues as the camera focuses on him again, "we interviewed some of you fellow New Yorkers to gather your opinions on this matter."

The camera then shows a man in a jogging suit being interviewed, who says, "I don't see any problem of recognizing this place as an independent nation. I feel bad that our ancestors had hunted theirs down simply because they looked different. I mean sure, some of them do look pretty scary, but then again so does my neighbor. That doesn't mean that I would go and try and kill the guy because of that alone."

The camera then shows a trendy, but nervous looking, New York couple, the wife saying, "An independent nation? Sure, I suppose that would be okay. I mean they have their own place, right, so it's not like we'd be expected to let some of them come and live here….does it?"

The camera moves on to another couple, this time dressed as archaeologists, of which the husband says, "I think that it's an excellent idea to accept these people back as part of the world's society again! The things that we could learn from them, their knowledge of historical events that we have either forgotten or written off as myths and legends, that alone is priceless," then the wife adds, "Not to mention the advanced technology they seem to possess. I truly feel that opening the lines of communication with these people could usher in a new age for all the people of the planet Earth."

The camera then shows a male Quarryman without his hood, who practically spits into the camera, "Don't be so blind, people! We Quarrymen have said all along that the gargoyles were dangerous, that they were up to something! And now at last we have the proof!" Jabbing his finger towards the city on the horizon, he continues, "Those monsters were merely the advance force of an invasion! We cannot make peace of them! What if there are more of those monster-infested places hidden out there? We need to attack and destroy them now while we have the element of surprise, before they can bring their advanced technology to bear on us and wipe us out!"

* * *

Elisa sighs with disgust as she clicks off the television and says, "And announcing your intent to attack on national television, which anybody can see, throws the whole 'surprise' element out the window. Idiot!"

"Sadly, Elisa, all people like that know how to do is sow fear and discord into the hearts of others. Whether other people get hurt trying to carry out their vendetta doesn't seem to concern them," Goliath said while frowning at the blank TV screen.

"And it doesn't help that more often than not the target of that fear they're trying to sow is directed at us," Lexington says with distain.

"And the unknown variable presented by the existence of the New Olympians is what they're trying to use to draw suspicion towards you," Xanatos stated, "If we can get the UN to acknowledge their existence as an independent nation, perhaps even going as far as making them a member, then that may go a long way towards gaining them acceptance in the public and taking the heat off of you. To that end I've arranged for Queen Elsa to be allowed to come in as a guest speaker during the proceedings."

"My sister?" Anna asked in confusion, "Why?"

"Even though she would be considered human, Elsa can relate to the New Olympian's feelings caused by humans seeking to harm them for their differences. Also, as having been the queen of a kingdom she can relate to all the UN representatives' need to do what is the best for the people they represent. Not to mention that the recent attack on you and your sister could gain her sympathy points for the side that she'd represent. In all, I feel that she would be the best candidate to speak on behalf of accepting the New Olympians."

"So you want to exploit the sisters' pain in order to gain the gratitude of the New Olympians for helping them gain the support of the UN?" Angela asked him crossly.

"I merely feel that Elsa would relate best to all parties concerned and would be best suited to provide a convincing argument that would lead to a peaceful resolution that benefit everyone," Xanatos reasoned.

"Including yourself, I bet," Elisa said shrewdly, "I imagine there would be a huge profit in being the first company in the human world to broker in New Olympian technology."

"I won't deny that open trade routes in and out of New Olympus would certainly be the icing on the cake," Xanatos admitted, "but more important than that would be if, heaven forbid, the UN talks fall apart and the New Olympian's petition is denied, then that could cause an increase in tensions which could lead to war. While some might hope to profit from such a war, I'm intelligent enough to see that such a war with an opponent that possesses the tech and the abilities that New Olympus enjoys would prove far too costly, and there would be no profit in it at all if we happen to be on the losing side. Therefore, it only makes sense to ensure that this summit ends peacefully for all."

"But I'm not sure that Elsa would be up for something like that," Anna said uneasily, "I mean, that ordeal she had went through with the Quarrymen had caused Elsa to be far more on the inside than anything she had ever been through."

Xanatos nodded understandingly as he said, "I've already informed the representatives of what happened to you two, that you'd need time to recover, and they agreed to leave an open slot for your sister to say her piece until the conference is scheduled to be over, which would be tomorrow night. I'm sorry that I could not get them to delay the proceedings themselves, and under the trying circumstances I normally would not consider bothering you guys about it so soon, it's just that…"

"…you need me," Elsa said from the hallway that led to her room. Anna let loose with a happy and relieved cry of "Elsa!" as she and some of the others hurried over to where Elsa was standing, stopping short of her position when Elsa raised one hand and gave Anna a reassuring smile. Elsa's smile didn't reach her eyes, though, and Anna's own smile faded somewhat when she saw that those eyes were still red from crying even though Elsa's face seemed to be dry.

Apparently some of the others caught on to what Anna was seeing as Goliath said in concern, "I am glad to see that you are awake now, your Highness, but Elisa said that you had went to sleep shortly after we did. How are you feeling?"

"A bit on the sore side," Elsa confessed, glossing over when she had actually woken up, "but I think that I'll be okay."

"That's good to hear," Elisa said, "Considering the wreck you two were in, I had thought that you guys should go to the hospital, but Xanatos assured me that his personal physicians should be able to treat your injuries, and that he'd personally fly you over to the ER if necessary. He said that he had some ideas to keep Immigration off your back until Owen was ready to send you guys home, but I had no idea he was planning anything like this."

"It's fine Elisa, really, and his caretakers did a good job," Elsa said as she rolled her shoulders, wincing slightly as she did so.

Xanatos nodded as he said, "So I guess you heard what's going on?"

Elsa nodded as she confirmed, "Enough of it to understand, and on the whole I agree it's a good idea. Having dealt with trolls, dragons, fairies and sparrowmen, I am aware that humans can get along with other species. I would hate to see a war break out amongst them now."

" 'But'?" Xanatos asked kindly, noting the sound of hesitation in her voice.

"But, as you had said, I need some time, both to decide what I want to say as well as if I should be saying anything at all," Elsa continued, "I need time to sort everything out."

"I understand," Xanatos said, sounding as though he actually did.

"So, tomorrow night?" Elisa asked in confirmation.

Xanatos nodded as he said, "By 10:30. After that, they're scheduled to call on a vote on the matter."

Elisa returned the nod in understanding as she said, "In that case, I think I'd like to go out for a walk tonight, get some fresh air and gather my thoughts together."

"Of course," Xanatos acknowledged as he waved Owen over in preparation to have one of the assistants called up, "Is there any particular place you'd like to go?"

"Thanks, but I'd prefer to steer clear of 'cars' for now, and I feel I'd do my best thinking alone," Elisa gently turned him down, then at Xanatos' raised eyebrow of concern she continued, "If I stick to your pedestrian walkways I'll be fine, and anybody who's foolish enough to try messing with me will wish they'd brought something warmer to wear."

"Elsa?" Anna said as she reached a hand tentatively towards her sister, "If you like, I….I could come with you."

In the moment while Elsa hesitated, Anna saw something undefinable flash in her eyes: pain? Fear? Shame? Then Elsa smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Anna, but I'd prefer to be by my self tonight, to think. This may not be exactly the same city Julian had visited, but its similarities are striking. I'd like to see it the way he did once before we go." Seeing that her sister was still troubled, Elsa kissed Anna on the forehead and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll be back before morning."

"If you're sure?" Xanatos inquired, to which Elsa nodded, then he continued, "Then enjoy your evening, your Highness." Then Elsa strode past Xanatos to board the elevator.

"Elsa…" Anna said in sympathetic sorrow, as she knew that Elsa was likely still hurting over what had happened to them both, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the face of Elisa, who said, "She just needs some time, you'll see." Then Elisa looked back and forth between her and Kristoff as she added, "I'm sure you guys probably don't want to stay cooped up here all night, so how would you like to meet my brother?"

"You have a brother?" Kristoff asked her.

Elisa chuckled at Kristoff's expression as she said, "Yeah. I should warn you that Talon's a little….different, but he's a great guy. You'll like him."

Anna sighs as she tries to set aside her worry for her sister as she forces a small smile and says, "Yeah, sure. I'd love to meet your brother," to which Kristoff nods his agreement. Then the two of them follow Elisa to the elevator while Goliath prepares to glide down to a lower rooftop to wait to follow them.

* * *

As Elsa walked down the sidewalk she thought of how Julian had described the city named New York that he'd visited, tried to view the city's wonders through his eyes to get her mind off things. Even though she did see the different things Julian had during the visit to his New York, however, Elisa could not take no happiness from it and her thoughts remained as dark and turbulent as ever.

Maybe it was because she was older than was during his visit, maybe it was due to the differences between this New York and that other (like the gargoyles, for example), or perhaps it was simply due to her recent experiences in this town and how she'd reacted to them. Whatever the reason was, no matter how much she tried to focus on the wonders of this place the ugliness seemed to overshadow them, like the noxious emissions being produced by the cars. How the sidewalks seemed to be crowded with people, even at this hour, but nobody stopped to chat with one another, not even to apologize for bumping into somebody. At one point Elsa passed a group of young men who made inappropriate comments about her appearance and what they'd like to do with her, but Elsa kept walking and the boys (who had apparently been hoping for more of a reaction) simply turned their attentions to another young woman.

Eventually Elsa came across an outdoor stall. This merchant apparently sold books of all different types and sizes. Some were unbound and folded either horizontally or vertically, some were bound with colorful yet floppy covers, and some were bound with small pieces of metal in the spine holding the pages together. While the subjects of the books varied from how to lose weight in 10 days (Elsa couldn't see why people would care about that or why they'd be in such a rush) to the marriage or separation of some couple (what business did these people have to pry into the private lives of others anyway?), it seemed that a good number of the books, especially the unbound ones, contained a collection of recent stories, and the majority of those featured the appearance of New Olympus at the top of the cover. Elsa picked up one of the vertically folded ones that had caught her eye. Over a large photo showing a close-up view of New Olympus was some large print that read "City of Monsters Appears in NYC Harbor!"

As she gazed at the photo, wondering idly how they had gotten close enough to the city to capture an image of its inhabitants, Elsa saw the fierce expressions on some of them and felt they looked much like the one she wore during the dream of what she'd done the previous night.

_"City of Monsters",_ Elsa thought to herself,_ Maybe that is where I belong. _ Elsa considered purchasing it to see what these people had to say about it, but then she realized she'd left the card Mr. Xanatos had given her behind back at the castle, so she put the book back on the stand and continued walking.

When she'd gotten about half a block away Elsa heard a woman's scream from somewhere ahead of her. After a moment's startlement, Elsa began to run towards where she heard the scream come from. As she ran, however, Elsa noticed that no one else seemed to be in a hurry to help. They were either talking to each other in shock or they continued on walking as if they didn't hear anything, some even got irritated with Elsa when she had to push past them to see what was going on.

_What is wrong with everyone here?_ Elsa thought in stunned disbelief, _Is no one going to get help or anything? Have most people in this time simply grown insensitive to the suffering of others? Are Elisa, Goliath and his clan the exceptions?_

When Elsa finally reaches the alley she sees four rough looking men armed with various weapons accosting a young woman. As the man with the chain empties out the woman's handbag he shakes his head at the man holding a small but sharp looking knife at the woman's throat.

"So, you're not carrying any cash on you, huh?" the knife wielder said the woman, leering at her as he trailed the flat of his knife down from her throat to the neckline of her shirt, "I'll bet that there's something you can do that'll be worth our time."

"No!" the woman tearfully pleaded, "Please don't!"

"Let her go!" Elsa commanded them as she stepped into the alley towards them, her voice bristling with righteous anger.

The four men look up in her direction , then they turn in her direction with leering smiles when they see that she's alone and unarmed.

"Well, well! Looks like we've got ourselves a hero here!" a man said as he tapped the pam of his hand with a long shaped stick like a club that's been sanded smooth, "And a pretty one at that. You a cop? Don't see no badge. Maybe you'd like to party with us too?"

"I said let her go," Elsa said through gritted teeth, her hands clenching into fists, "Don't make me hurt you."

"You hear that boys? She likes to play rough!" the knife wielder said as he turned towards Elisa as well, keeping the woman within knife-swinging distance, "Well we can certainly oblige."

Elsa, having decided that these miscreants cannot be reasoned with, charges forward then, lunging with her right arm as she does so. As the three who are not with the woman try to meet her charge, an ice formation encloses Elsa's right arm up to her elbow and extends ahead of her with such speed and force it knocks down the attackers with the force of a battering ram. Then a large clawed forms on the end and grabs the knife wielder by his head, lifts him three feet off the ground, and slams him into the wall behind him, instantly knocking him unconscious.

Breathing hard in anger, Elsa turns to the woman who was cowering against the wall and sees looking back an expression of fear greater than she had for her muggers, then the woman runs screaming towards the other end of the alleyway. Looking after her, Elsa sighs in sorrow and disappointment, then she catches a movement out of the corner of her eye and instinctively forms a raised collar of ice to form behind her head just as the club wielder takes his swing. Although the collar shielded Elsa's head from being split open by the clumsily swung crude weapon, the blow was still enough to cause her head to ring and drive her to her knees, the impact driving her to her knees as the impact with the ground making her aches from the previous day's car crash flare up again. This, however, only causes Elsa to get angrier than before.

"I'm. Getting tired," Elsa growls as the three attackers approach her, the chain wielder twirling his chain around, "Of being hit in the head!"

As Elsa springs up to face the ruffians, she hears a high-pitched screeching roar as a feminine form quickly glides past knocking the three men into the shadowy portion of the alley. Although there isn't enough light there to see clearly, Elsa can make out the silhouette of a female gargoyle as she makes quick work of the cowardly men, who turn tail and run.

_Should have figured that one of them would end up following me,_ Elsa thought ruefully as she dusts off the pants she had just mended the evening. Then she looked at her and said, "Thanks for helping out Angela. The female gargoyle then steps into the light and Elsa, noticing her mistake, says in surprise, "You're not Angela! Who are you?"

The gargoyle smiles slightly and says, "My name is Demona. You and I ought to talk."


	2. Chapter 2: Temptation

_Thanks for your patience during this delay. After experiencing what was my umpteenth writer's block I went to work on some of my other projects while I tried to work out what was hanging me up on this one. It was during this time that I had a revelation: I was having a hard time because I've been trying to write these stories in a chronological order. While that may seem to be a logical way to do it, that's simply not how my imagination works. I may see how a story begins and how it ends, but the things that happen in between can often come t me at random, finding their way into place like puzzle pieces drawn straight from their box._

_So, in response to this revelation, I'm trying out a new method of writing. Instead of trying to force myself to come up with the next chronological chapter, I am writing down these ideas as they come to me. Of course i'm sticking with the practice of only publishing the next chapter in sequence when it's ready (don't want to subject others to my randomness), but as a result of this technique there may be large delays between some chapters while other times may see several chapters being published in rapid fire sequence. If this confuses and frustrates some people I again apologize, but I'm one person working solo on these stories, and my writing time is rather limited due to having to work for a living (I can't get paid for these stories, after all)._

_Well, I feel better now that I've gotten that off my chest, and I thank you again for having stuck with me this long. Please enjoy this latest chapter..._

* * *

**Temptation**

As Elsa stared at the strange gargoyle who, in the darkness, she had first taken to be Angela, Elsa asked her, "You said your name is Demona?"

"That's correct," Demona confirmed, "And I don't recall if you mentioned your name before, but if you could refresh my memory…?"

"Right, of course," Elsa said, realizing that in the course of her actions here she'd never introduced herself, "My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"Elsa, huh?" Demona said with interest, "You don't see too many queens entering into dark alleys to take on an entire gang of armed, vicious humans single-handed, let alone without a single weapon to show for it, all to save a single, ungrateful human female. Then again, you don't see too many queens wielding the power of the elements, either."

"I couldn't stand by and do nothing, not when I heard that woman was in trouble," Elsa explained, "and I don't think that the woman was ungrateful, exactly. More like she had been terrorized by those thugs, and the sight of my abilities was too much for her to handle at that moment. Not that I blame her, I used to be terrified of my abilities myself. Now, however, I'm scared that getting comfortable with my gifts is changing me into something horrible."

"You have nothing to concern yourself about, Elsa," Demona assured her, "I myself have known the ungratefulness of humans during the years I spent protecting them as part of Goliath's clan. During that time there was only one human who treated me decently, one whom I trusted, and in the end he wound betraying me and allowed many of my brothers and sisters to be smashed to rubble. Years after sorcery had separated me I allowed myself again to trust in the comradeship of a human, and again I found myself betrayed once our 'partnership' was no longer to his benefit. Trust me, humans are an ungrateful, arrogant lot that think only about themselves, and this modern age of science has made them even more so."

"But, _I'm_ human!" Elsa replied, confused as to why this Demona was talking to her so disdainfully about humans as if she weren't, "So is my sister!"

"Perhaps," Demona said, "Then again, perhaps not. While I have known humans who wielded mystical energies, I myself having learned the mystic arts from one of them, I have never known a human who could wield such elemental forces without uttering a spell or using an enchanted artifact, and even those usually required a spell to activate. No, such gifts are usually possessed by Oberon and his children, and their half-breed decedents."

"Oberon? Like the one Puck had served before he was banished?" Elsa asked for confirmation, curious that Demona would another to imply that she wasn't exactly human, like the fairies and Julian before her.

Demona raised her eyebrow quizzically, but simply smiled before continuing, "Indeed. Curious, you talk as if you'd already met that prankster."

"Kind of. He and Alexander Xanatos are the reason I, my sister and her boyfriend find ourselves stranded in your time, but by the time I actually met him he was already stuck back in his human form," Elsa acknowledged.

"I see," Demona said with a curious glint in her eyes, "Most interesting. I'd love to hear more about it, but perhaps we ought to continue this discussion someplace more comfortable."

"The Eyrie Building?" Elsa asked her.

"No!" Demona barked, looking briefly angry before covering it quickly with a smile as she said, "I have my own place not too far from here, I would prefer to talk with you there, and I might even be able to show you that mastery over your power isn't something for you to fear." When Elsa didn't immediately follow her, Demona added, "Unless you'd prefer to wait and see if those cowards return. I wouldn't blame you for wanting revenge for their cravenly attack, nor would I deny you the opportunity to get it."

For a moment, Elsa did feel like waiting to see if she could get back at those thugs, and she felt her power stirring in response. Then she recalled what happened in the warehouse, and that urge was quickly smothered. "No, lead the way," Elsa told her, then she used her gift to follow Demona to the roof and through the air.

* * *

As Elisa and Goliath led Anna and Kristoff through the underground passage, Anna's nose wrinkled as she said nasally, " no offense intended, but your brother's home smells kind of like a sewer. "

"None taken, I assure you," Elisa said with a single chuckle, although Anna heard even in that brief note an underlying tone of sadness, "We're currently walking through part of the city's storm drainage system, which has connections to the sewage system..."

"Seriously?" Anna asked in a shocked tone, "Your brother lives in the sewer? "

"Technically...yes," Elisa confessed, and this time she didn't even try to conceal the depression this fact caused her, "Truth is there was a secret laboratory built down here by a creep named Anton Sevarius, largely because his experiments were both illegal and immoral, and there was little to no chance that anyone would stumble upon it here. When he was exposed and driven into hiding, my brother and his friends made it into their home. I tried to get Derek, or Talon as he likes to call himself now, to come out of isolation, to rejoin us on the surface, but he insists that he's needed down here."

"Don't torture yourself, Elisa," Goliath assured her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "The life your brother chose is a difficult but noble one. Only the strongest and most chivalrous of warriors would forgo a life of comfort and familiarity in order to safeguard those who others will not."

"I know, but I don't see why any of them should have to live in that place," Elisa replied, "let alone my brother."

Anna glanced at Kristoff briefly on confusion before saying to Goliath, "I don't understand."

"The city is more than the bright lights and hate-filled men in hoods that you've experienced since your arrival here," Goliath explained in a serious mien, "There are those that this society is either unable or unwilling to give aid to, and who would likely have met a more unpleasant end were it not for Fang and his clan. You'll see soon enough, however. We're here."

As they rounded a corner, they saw a huge circular door guarded on either side by a man and what appeared to be some sort of gargoyle. This gargoyle was rather unlike Goliath and his clan, however. While Goliath's clan appeared reptilian in nature, Brooklyn in particular, this one looked more feline, like a tiger who learned to walk upright like a man and had grown bat wings on his back.

The gargoyle said nothing as they approached, he merely smiled and nodded. The man, however, pushed the glasses up on his forehead and smiled as he said, "Good evening, Elisa. About time you got here, your brother has been going nuts when you didn't show up when you'd said."

"Hey, Thug, Claw, it's good to see you guys too," Elisa greeted with a smile, to which the gargoyle nodded again, "So how is my brother, Thug?"

"I'm sure he'll be better once he sees that you're all right," Thug answered, "but he's been growing ever more worried since you didn't show 2 days ago like you said you would. In fact he's about ready to call in the cavalry to tear the city up looking for you."

"Sorry about being late, but Goliath and I had an unexpected meeting with some Quarrymen," Elisa explained to the concerned looks of Claw and Thug, "In fact, if it weren't for our new friends here, Goliath and I might not have been able to even make it here today."

"Those two? By themselves?" Thug asked in stunned disbelief.

"My sister, Elsa, was there too, and actually she had done most of the work that night," Anna countered modestly, "And even though I could have done without those creeps slamming their vehicle into our car and dragging us off to terrorize us the next day, if we could have done that night all over I would have changed nothing, nor would my sister I think. Well….she might have had me stay on the roof, so I myself would not have been targeted by the Quarrymen. She's rather overprotective that way."

"Anyway, I need to go talk to Talon, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you guys coming in for a minute to listen in while I explain it all to him," Elisa told them. Then, when both Thug and Claw nodded, Elisa and the others walked past them into the overlarge door before Thug and Claw followed them in.

As her eyes adjusted to the change of light, Anna saw a large number of people who, judging by their ragged state of dress, were apparently homeless. In the center of the room, a large gargoyle who, like Claw, was feline in nature, though this one seemed to be mostly a black panther. He was talking to some tough looking men and women, as well as a female gargoyle (this one part lion), when one of the men pointed past his shoulder directly at them. When the black panther gargoyle turned around he rushed towards them with a surprised and relieved look upon his face.

"Elisa, I was getting so worried!" the black panther exclaimed as he picked her up and whirled her around in a circle.

"Yeah, Derek I gathered that from Claw and Thug," Elisa said with a chuckle as he set her on her feet, "But you can call off the search party now, for as you can see I'm just fine. So how's my future niece, Maggie?"

"Kicking like a mule," The female gargoyle smiled as she rubbed her rounded belly.

" 'Derek'?" Anna asked in confusion, "I thought you said that your brother's name was Talon, or is he still around here?"

"No, you're right," Elisa confirmed, "His real name is Derek Maza, though after his transformation everyone calls him Talon."

"I see," Kristoff said in realization, "Elisa, when you told us that your brother was 'a little different' I never imagined that he'd be a gargoyle."

"He's not, not exactly," Goliath corrected, "He's a mutate, a human who was changed by perverted science into the hybrid form you see before you. Talon and the other mutates here were all altered in this very lab by Dr. Sevarius, a scientist without any scruples or humanity."

Talon nodded as he said, "But we can talk about that later. For now, I'd rather know what had happened to you guys. You didn't show up two days ago when you said you'd come and see Maggie and myself, and now you come with some fading shadows of bruises along with some friends sporting some fresher ones."

"It's a long story, but I'll be happy to tell you," Elisa said. Then she recounted the events of the last two days, beginning with Elsa and Anna's rescuing them from a Quarrymen ambush, then of the sister's own abduction by the same Quarrymen and of the gargoyles rescuing them, rounding it up with the arrival of the New Olympians and Elsa's stepping out for a bit to clear her head.

"Now I understand," Talon said thoughtfully, then he turned his attention towards Anna as he continued, "I'm sorry that you and your sister had been through so much because you've went out of you way to help people you hardly knew, but I thank you for saving my sister."

"Well, considering that they saved us the very next day, I'd say that makes us even," Anna replied.

"So, you and your sister are both royalty?" Maggie asked, "I've never heard of this Arendelle, but seeing as how I ran away from home without finishing high school, in order to pursue a career in acting, that doesn't say much."

"Well I've never heard of it either, and I graduated with top marks from the Police Academy," Talon added, "But if the actions of Anna and her sister are anything to go by, I'd have to guess that it was something of a paradise."

"I certainly thought it so," Anna agreed with a forlorn smile on her face, "I certainly hope I get to see it again."

"Oh, enough about that!" a little boy said impatiently as he tugged on Anna's pant leg to get her attention, "I heard Miss Elisa say that you guys came here from Neverland! So it's real? What is Peter Pan really like?"

"Ooohh, and Tinker Bell? And Tiger Lilly?" a little girl next to him added as other kids around the room chimed in, and even the adults looked interested in spite of themselves.

"Whoah, guys! Slow down for a minute, would ya?" Anna asked them with a chuckle, "Now I've never met Peter Pan or Tiger Lilly, but Tinker Bell and the other fairies seemed to be very nice. Now I didn't spend as much time with them as my sister, due to them rescuing her from the dread pirate Black Adder, and I wasn't affected by the same magic that made her able to understand the fairies' tinkling speech, but…"

As Anna recounted what her sister told her of her time in Pixie Hollow, as well as answering as many eager questions as she was able, Anna wondered again where Elsa was right now. Surely telling such an exciting story to a bunch of excited children, whose faces shone brightly even through the dirt smearing them, would be enough to cure what emotional trauma Elsa was going through right now. Wherever she was, whatever she was doing, Anna just hoped Elsa was all right.

* * *

As Demona and Elsa landed on the balcony, Elsa said as Demona opened the glass doors and led the way inside, "When you said you wanted to go somewhere private to talk, I never thought you meant breaking into someone's office in the middle of the night."

"It's actually my office," Demona clarified, "As is the entire building and every one who works here."

"Really? Yours?" Elsa asked in stunned disbelief.

Demona smirked at her as she said, "You sound surprised."

"Well, it's just with how much you claimed to despise humanity I never thought you'd want to have a place in one of the most populated cities on Earth, much less have some of them asctually working for you."

"It's not a claim. I've had over 1000 years of exposure to the despicable acts that humanity is capable of, and it's only gotten worse over the years," Demona explained, "However, I refuse to become a hermit and spend my days hiding in the wilderness that is shrinking every day because of them. Besides, I have ways of hiding what I am from them, and it amuses me to have them working for me for a change. I did not bring you here to talk about that, however, but rather how I can help you."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked her.

"In addition to gathering a vast amount of human wealth over the years, I have over a thousand years of experience in mastering the art of what the humans refer to as sorcery," Demona explained, "Of course I've also learned the techniques for using the elemental powers, though I've never been able to do so as I was not born with that gift. While I dislike pretty much everything human, I do have to admit that they do have a saying that fits this situation pretty well: 'Those who can't do, teach.' While I myself can't harness the power of the elements, you can. You have a gift that is as beautiful as it is powerful, and while you seem to have made great strides in teaching yourself control over it, there is still much that you can do. If you let me, I can help you reach your full potential. No task will be impossible for you, whether it be creating a snowstorm in a single town half the world away, or freezing the wings off a fly without harming a single hair on its head. You'd even be able to knock out a thug who's holding a hostage before he could even blink."

"I don't know," Elsa said uncertainly, "Ow….I mean Puck said he's working on a spell that could send us back home, so I might not have all that much time here."

"I feel like we're sisters here, so I'd like to offer you some advice I'd like you to consider," Demona said as she laid a comradely hand on Elsa's shoulder, "I'd be very wary of anything that Puck promises you. Even if he can do as he says, even if he intends to follow through, there's a reason he's referred to as a trickster: Puck's 'gifts' ALWAYS come with a price. Trust me, I know this fact first-hand."

Elsa was devastated. The hope that Puck would be able to teach Alexander a spell that could bring them back to Arendelle and to her parents was what was keeping her going. But if he either wouldn't or couldn't create the spell, or if it wound up costing them something precious if he succeeded… "But…" Elsa started in protest.

"I understand," Demona said consolingly, "It's a lot to take in all at once, and you must be tired from being up all night. Why don't you go back to the others and get some rest. You can think about what I've told you when your mind is fresh and better able to process it. Even if you haven't decided one way or another, you can come back as soon as sunset tomorrow and I can at least show you a thing or two."

Elsa sighed with relief that she wasn't being pressured to decide now, and she realized that she was indeed somewhat drowsy. "Okay, sounds good," Elsa agreed.

As Elsa stepped out onto the balcony, Demona called out, "Wait. There's one last thing. When you get back I'm sure that the others will have questions about where you've been all night. While you're free to tell them whatever you like, until you've made your decision about letting me train you I'd recommend you not mentioning me to them at all."

"Why not?" Elsa asked her.

"As I'm sure that you've gathered from our discussion out on the street that I'm not with Goliath's clan any longer, even though they've been freed from their enchanted sleep for some time now," Demona explained, "The fact is that we've parted ways due to irreconcilable differences. While I do see a lot of myself in you, it may be best if the other don't associate you with me as well, as that may cause you and your sister problems you're not likely ready to deal with you, especially with Goliath and David Xanatos."

"Thanks," Elsa said gratefully, thankful for the warning, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Then rest well, Elsa," Demona said with a smile, "I hope to see you again tomorrow night."

Elsa returned her smile, then she leapt from the balcony, creating an ice slide under her as she did. As Demona watched Elsa slide over the rooftops and disappear into the night, she allowed herself a tight, wide smile.

* * *

When Anna returned to the Erie Building with Elisa and the others, she was concerned to see that Elsa was not back yet. However, thoughts of her sister were derailed when she heard Xanatos say as he approached, "Ah, you're back! So, how are Talon and the others doing?"

"My brother and his family are doing just fine," Elisa relplied, and Anna heard an edge there that she could tell Elisa was trying hard to suppress, though in her position Anna wouldn't even bother.

"Yes I heard talk amongst the people in talons care about his coming newest addition, " Xanatos said knowingly, "Of course pregnancy can be complicated and dangerous, even for healthy individuals who are 100% human. Now I understand why they might not want to go to a human hospital, and calling in a vet might be construed as an insult, but I'm sure I might be able to find to specialist who may be able to help them. "

"You know, I had a feeling that you was going to offer that, so I took the liberty to ask Talon and Maggie myself, " Elisa said with an expression that was part smirk, part sneer, "They turned down the proposal."

"Of course I don't blame them, considering how well the last ' doctor' that worked for you treated them." Anna added with a hard look in Xanatos' direction.

"Ah, I see they got around to that part of the tale tonight," Xanatos said morosely, "I won't deny that it happened, but you should know that was when I was a different person. Besides, " Xanatos added as he focused on Elisa, " I thought we had moved past the anger and distrust portion relationship, Elisa."

"I may have given you a chance to prove you've changed, Xanatos, but I'm not blindly trusting that you have," Elisa retorted, "The actions you took back when you were 'a different person' tore my family apart! Unless you have the true antidote to the mutagen Dr. Sevarius used on my brother and the others I don't think there's any quick fix solution that'll instantly make you accepted by everyone you've wronged. And even if you did have it, even if he had provided you with the anti-mutagen before 'leaving your employment', I think that his heartless actions towards Thailog and the clone clan prove that we couldn't trust it. Or am I wrong?" Elisa finished with a look that dared Xanatos to say otherwise.

Xanatos sighed as he said, "No, Detective, you're not wrong. Sevarius has proven too much of a wild card without conscience to trust anything he said at face value. While he had provided me with a solution to 'shut down' Talon and the others should they turn against me, I imagine that it is as much of a cure as that which he'd provided Thailog for his gradual petrification. Even if it had proven real, I very much doubt that Talon or Maggie would want to take it now given Maggie's 'condition'."

"Then I suggest you should prepare for a long and rocky road if you truly seek redemption, Xanatos," Elisa said as she crossed her arms, "Earning forgiveness won't be as easy as saying a few words of apology or writing a few blank checks."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is," Xanatos agreed, then he turned towards Anna as he said, "I don't suppose that you've changed your mind now about your sister's talking before the UN?"

"That isn't really up to me, Mr. Xanatos, as my sister is more than capable of making her own decisions," Anna replied, her hard look not lessening, "Of course, if I were in Elsa's position I think I'd still want to do it, as peace is always better than the alternative, but I would prefer to come up my own speech rather than one that you've worded yourself."

"It seems that I have a tendency to show up just as a conversation turns interesting," Anna heard her sister say from some distance behind Xanatos, and as she shifted her gaze she saw Elsa striding through the doors that lead out to the ward, some flurries following her in as her ice trail dissipated behind her. Anna started to head towards her, but a look in Elsa's eyes unsettled her and she stopped before she took more than a couple steps. When she noticed that Elsa's delicate palms were marred with scuffs that weren't there earlier, Anna asked in concern, "You're hurt! What happened?"

Elsa looked down at her palms, as if noticing the abrasions there for the first time, then said nonchalantly, "This? It's nothing, I encountered some thugs tonight accosting a young woman and put a stop to it. I guess they didn't care for my interference, but I quickly made it clear I didn't care about their disapproval."

"Sounds like you've had an unexpected adventure," Angela said in concern as she walked in with Broadway, "Maybe one of us should have come with you."

"It's fine, Angela, really," Elsa said with her best reassuring smile, and Elsa noted again just how strongly she resembled Demona, the color of their hair and their skin being the major differentials. Elsa made a mental note to ask Demona about that tomorrow. "I needed some time by myself, and I think a gargoyle shadow would have drawn too much attention to me," Elsa continued, and Angela sighed and capitulated with a nod.

"Of course," Xanatos nodded, "and were you able to think more about the talks at the UN tomorrow?"

Elsa groaned silently to herself as she realzed that she forgot all about her talks concerning the New Olympians tomorrow. She'd have to see if Demona would excuse her for a couple of hours tomorrow while she took care of it, assuming she decided to go the UN, that is. "Sorry, but with what happened tonight it had slipped my mind. I don't suppose that you could save me a seat tomorrow while I think about it, and provide me with a paper map that shows me where this place is? I have a feeling that the atmosphere there will be somewhat antagonistic, and tonight has shown me that I need to work on maintaining my composure in such conditions," Elsa asked him.

"Of course, your Highness, but I won't be able to delay the proceedings," Xanatos replied, "If you're not there by 10:30 they will call a vote on the matter, so it's probably be best if you don't get lost should you decide to come."

Elsa nodded in understanding, then she caught in the corner of her eye the night sky changing colors with the approach of dawn. "Well, I suppose it's about time many of us get some rest," Elsa said with a small yawn.

"Then until tomorrow night, lass," Hudson said with a comforting pat on Elsa's shoulder.

As the other gargoyles filed out into the ward, Goliath hesitated in the doorway. Looking at Elsa in concern, he asked her, "I feel that you are still troubled about something. Did something else happen tonight, something you'd like to talk about?"

Demona's words of caution echoing in her head, Elsa turned in the direction of her room so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye and started walking as she said, "No, nothing at all. Goodnight, Goliath."


End file.
